


Blue Boy

by 1337



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337/pseuds/1337
Summary: His blue tailcoat blew gently in the wind as he walked amongst the bustling crowd of city people, and Yata’s eyes trailed his every step.





	Blue Boy

It had been forever since Yata last saw him. Even after all this time, he couldn’t help but recognize the man immediately. His blue tailcoat blew gently in the wind as he walked amongst the bustling crowd of city people, and Yata’s eyes trailed his every step. 

He couldn’t believe it.

It actually was him.

Yata had been peering out of his apartment window, and toyed with the idea of grabbing his skateboard and rushing outside to catch Fushimi before he disappears out of sight. Being on the second floor from the ground, he could probably even jump off of the balcony if he wanted to be daring. However, even with all those thoughts, Yata’s eyes never left the man who walked on the sidewalk below him. 

Only around 20 seconds must have passed, although it had felt like an eternity to the redhead. And, after 20 seconds more, the man in the blue tailcoat was out of sight. 

_Why didn’t I go outside and confront him?_   
_Why didn’t I go outside and ask him why he left?_

It wasn’t until Yata blinked that he realized he had been crying.

**Author's Note:**

> i had been listening to the song 'Blue Boi' by LAKEY INSPIRED at midnight, and from that this very short work was born.


End file.
